


Shopping Trip

by thingswithwings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their usual banter, but quieter, more intense: they're standing close together, huddled into this weird little alcove at the back of this empty store on a nice, dull little planet, and Rodney's voice is softer than John's ever heard it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

"I've always wanted one of these," Rodney hums, as he fondles the glowing green thing on the shelf.

John wrinkles his nose. "What is it?" It's about two inches by four inches and wafer-thin, with a little display scrolling away in a language that isn't Ancient or Wraith.

Rodney shrugs. "I don't know. But it looks interesting." Then he puts it back down on the shelf, and turns to look at John, and Rodney smiles, bright and open but a little wry, too, like Rodney's curiosity is a secret shared between them. John can't help the way he grins back and steps a little closer, a little further into Rodney's space.

"Huh," he says, and picks the green thing up. "Pegasus Tetris?"

"You wish," Rodney murmurs. "I know you've been trying to get Minesweeper uploaded to the life-signs detectors."

It's their usual banter, but quieter, more intense: they're standing close together, huddled into this weird little alcove at the back of this empty store on a nice, dull little planet, and Rodney's voice is softer than John's ever heard it.

"This one's nice, too, though," Rodney intones, picking something else up off the shelf. "It might be a motion sensor, what do you think? Or I guess I could use it as a stress ball, push comes to shove. But it – "

Rodney has to stop talking when John kisses him, full on the mouth, lip to lip, not even with any tongue but with hot, moist breath and their bodies already really close together. John kisses Rodney's mouth for a while, until Rodney wraps a hand around the back of John's neck and leans up into it, until John's own hand slips around Rodney's waist, until the motion-sensor-slash-stress-ball falls to the ground with a soft sound.

"Okay," Rodney says, when they break apart. He looks happy, but confused. "It's maybe a motion sensor, maybe a stress ball, maybe, uh, an automatic . . . aphrodisiac dispensor?"

John smiles. "Probably a stress ball," he says.

"Oh," Rodney says.


End file.
